


Show Me.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: After confessing to Emily about how no man has been able to make you come, she decides to show you exactly what you’ve been missing out on.





	Show Me.

“I shared all my dirty secrets, now it’s your turn.” Emily smirked over her whiskey, she was sat on the opposite end of the couch facing you with a devilish look in her eyes. You knew that starting a conversation like this would be a bad idea, especially with the amount of alcohol you had both drank. Asking Emily about her sexual experiences was inappropriate and you knew this, she was your boss but she also was your best friend and it would be lying to say you’d never wondered before.

Listening to the tales of her sexual adventures was an interesting way to spend your Saturday night, you had invited Emily around for drinks mostly because you were lonely but also because she was the best company. The topic about sex had come into play after Emily had confessed it had been almost a year since she had slept with anyone, picturing her in bed had made you blush but you encouraged her to keep talking; the sweet tingle in your stomach was too intoxicating.

“I haven’t got anything as good as yours.” You laughed awkwardly, taking a sip of your drink in the hopes it would give you courage. None of your stories were that great, they were all awkward and ended poorly but you were too embarrassed to actually say that.

“Come on, (Y/N)! You’ve got to give me something! Tell me some filthy shit like…” Emily paused to think, staring at you from across the couch. “What’s the most times a guy has made you come?” She looked very proud of her question, going to take a sip of her drink before realising it was empty and pulling a very confused face.

You could have lied. You didn’t have to tell her that no one had been able to make you come during sex, that you faked it every time because you didn’t want them to feel bad. She didn’t have to know; but you told her anyways.

“Um, like..zero?” You tried to joke around with it, hoping that she wouldn’t judge you or think you were weird. “I don’t know, I guess no one’s worked out how to do it yet.” It wasn’t like orgasms were this mystical thing you’d never experienced before, you could make yourself come by yourself but whenever someone else was involved, it just never happened. Part of you felt a little broken, like you’d never be able to be pleased by another person and therefore were just there for their pleasure.

Emily looked even more confused than before, staring at you intently for at least fifteen seconds before understanding what you meant. She didn’t look at you with pity in her eyes, rather genuine curiousness. You watched as she put her empty glass down on the coffee table and sat up straight, crossing her arms slightly in a way that unpurposefully empathised her cleavage.

“You know that’s normal, right? One in three women find it difficult to achieve orgasm, it’s not rare.” Her words brought a little comfort to you but you still felt embarrassed, maybe Emily wasn’t judging you but you still felt like this inexperienced little girl when compared to her.

“Thanks Reid.” You laughed as she leant forward to hit your leg playfully, pretending to be more offended than she actually was. Instead of leaning back, she sat closer to you, taking your glass from your hand and putting it down on the table.

“Stop me if I’m being too inappropriate.” Emily clarified beforehand, your nerves kicking in. Your mind raced with all the possible things she could ask next, if asking you to tell her about your sex life wasn’t inappropriate enough then what could be worse than that? “Maybe the reason you haven’t been able to come with other people is because you haven’t been comfortable around them, they’ve all been hookups not actual relationships. So, maybe if you try it with someone you’re comfortable around, you could get there.”

Emily was right, you hadn’t seriously dated someone ever, all the sexual experiences you’d had were from tinder matches or one night stands in gross nightclubs. Her words made sense, if you were with someone you trusted and who made you comfortable, your body might relax.

“Are you suggesting we fuck?” The words came out of your mouth before you could process them, you tried to play it off as a joke but by the way Emily was looking at you; it was clear you’d guessed her plan. You had never been with a woman before, thought about it, sure, but never had the courage to actually pursue someone. Emily was a very beautiful woman and you were definitely attracted to her, but the flirtatious had always been friendly, it was just how the ladies at the BAU were to each other.

Silence hung thick in the air, Emily was looking at you and you were looking at her and neither person knew what to say exactly so silence was the best option. Eventually however, Emily was leaning over and then her lips were on yours.

Her lips were so soft, they slid over yours perfectly and became the perfect fit. She tasted like cherries from her lipstick and the whiskey she’d just finished and it was intoxicating, it was different from kissing men, her kiss made you felt like she truly cared about your pleasure. You obsessed over the feeling of her body against yours, her hand resting on your thigh and how you could feel her breath against your lips whenever she pulled back for a second for air. Never had you been kissed in such a way, you felt that tingle in your stomach begin to grow.

“I want to help you, can I?” Emily’s voice was always hot, husky and dominant but considering the circumstances it was so much hotter. She was hovering above you now, her nose brushing against yours and her eyes trailing down your body. God, just knowing that she wanted to get you off was almost hot enough to make you come right there. There was a tiny voice of doubt in your mind wondering if you should be doing this, it wasn’t professional in the slightest and could lead to awkwardness in the future but right now, why not try it?

“Go ahead, Prentiss. Impress me.” You didn’t know where that confidence came from but you were thankful for it as it made Emily kiss you again, rougher than before. Now she knew that you were okay with everything, her mannerisms changed. She was always a take charge kind of woman but you could already tell she was the dominant one in bed, you felt yourself melt back into the couch as Emily moved on top of you, knees either side of your waist.

Her hands began to wander, stroking up your thighs and then up your shirt, her cold fingertips against your skin. Every touch had you keening, this was like nothing you’d ever experienced before, she hadn’t even touched you sexually yet and you could already feel the heat between your legs. You groaned against her lips and pressed your hips upwards, wanting any friction you could get.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted you?” She husked against your neck once she pulled away, leaving slow kisses against your pulse point. You couldn’t form any coherent words so you just moaned, feeling so needy for her touch. As if she read your mind, Emily slipped her hands out of your shirt and began unbuttoning it, taking her time until she was done, helping you remove it from your body. “I’m going to take such good care of you.” She whispered before her mouth was trailing down to your collarbone, her skilled tongue tracing around the curve of your breasts in your bra.

She knew exactly how to touch you, this wasn’t like those inexperienced boys who just cared about getting their rocks off. Her hand snaked around to your back to unclip your bra, looking up at you to check you were still okay; instead of talking you just slid your bra straps down your arms and took it off yourself. Emily was looking at you like you were the most delicious thing she’d ever seen, and she intended to taste every part.

Emily was intent on taking her time. She continued to kiss around your breasts, interlocking her fingers with yours so she could pin you down on the couch. Slowly, she progressed down undoing your jeans to then help wiggle you out of them.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” She made herself at home between your thighs, brushing her dark hair out of her face before diving in. She licked you over your panties, smirking as your thighs tightened around her. Emily didn’t want to tease you this time, her focus was on showing you what you’d been missing out on or at least having an enjoyable experience. After peeling your panties off, she took a second to look at the most intimate part of you before her mouth started to water and the urge to taste you as too intense.

You weren’t prepared for her mouth, it was apparent she was no stranger to this anatomy because she knew exactly what she was doing. You’d never had good oral sex before, it was always from guys who were just doing it so you’d then give them oral in return so to have someone actively eager to please you was hot in itself. Her tongue flicked against your clit and you were putty in her palms, your head thrown back and mouth agape.

“Oh my god!” You gasped as your hands found their way down to Emily’s hair, tangling themselves in it to keep her in place. You weren’t sure how long it normally took people to come but with the way her tongue would slide against your folds or how when she wasn’t paying attention to your clit with her mouth she’d use her thumb to rub tiny circles - it wasn’t going to be long until you exploded.

It wasn’t until you felt two of Emily’s fingers slip inside of you that the feeling really set in, that rush of adrenaline you felt by yourself when you knew you were on the brink. Her fingers curled inside of you as she slowly pumped them in and out, substituting your clit for your g-spot. Feeling her rub against that extremely sensitive spot was enough, you looked down at Emily for a second caught her looking back at you, the sight of her between your legs was all you needed.

“Emily!” You cried out, your back arching up as you came, she continued to eat you out whilst you orgasmed, only pulling away when you collapsed a heaving mess. To say she was proud would be an understatement, she licked over you one last time before pulling away, licking her lips. “…Fucking hell.” You managed to say breathily, watching as Emily crawled up your body.

“What can I say, ladies know how to take care of ladies.” Emily collapsed next to you with a grin, wiping your wetness off from around her mouth. All you could do was nod before you had to kiss her again, the urge was too strong. You felt her smiling against your lips which in turn made you smile, you were thankful that Emily had given you this and were hopeful it wouldn’t be the last time.


End file.
